keyblade_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Vinsmoke Reiju
Vinsmoke Reiju (ヴィンスモーク・レイジュ, Vinsumōku Reiju), also known as "Poison Pink" (ポイズンピンク, Poizun Pinku), is a fictional character and ally from the One Piece series. She is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her Sanji's elder sister. She is also the princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. ".''" :—Vinsmoke Reiju. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Michiko Neya (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Reiju is a slim young woman with shoulder-length darker pink hair, covering her right eye and curling upwards at the tips. She also has blue eyes, and occasionally wears light pink lipstick. Like all the Vinsmoke siblings, she has distinctive curly eyebrows that form a spiral resembling the number "6". However, unlike her brothers Sanji and Yonji, her eyebrows appear to swirl symmetrically in opposing directions. Both of her upper thighs are tattooed with a number "6", referring to the name of the organization "Germa 66". The Young Past Days As a child, Reiju had shorter hair, but wore a similar dark headband. She has been shown wearing a light pink dress with the letter "Z" on the right side, as well as other dresses featuring the number "0" in various forms. She also usually wore a dark ascot. As the oldest child of her family, she was formerly taller than her brothers before being outgrown by all of them by the time they reached adulthood. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip When commanding the forces of Germa 66, Reiju wears a raid suit, comprising a light pink dress with a split in the center and going down to her stomach, and covered by gold target-shaped symbols - references to the number "0" (Rei) in her name. She also wears dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a moth. Outside of her raid suit, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny purple headband in her hair, a short white satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a pink cravat, and dark high heels. For formal functions, she also wears a red, thigh-length royal cape that is clasped in front of her neck. In the Whole Cake Chateau infirmary, Reiju wore a white frilled dress shirt, a dark thong and a bandage wrapped around her left leg. During the Tea Party, Reiju changed into a short, sleeveless dress with a frilled V-neckline, as well as dark tights that reach halfway up her thighs. She wore a royal cape similar to the one she had previously worn, but light-colored and draped over a single shoulder. When chaos broke out, she changed back into her raid suit. * Hair Color: Darker Pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 24 * Birthday: November 30th * Height: 173 cm (5'8½") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Unlike her cruel and abusive brothers, Reiju can be kind and empathetic, but this is frequently masked by a cool, callous demeanor due to the militarism of her family and her father's stern disdain for compassion. As a result, Reiju prefers to show kindness only when it will not endanger her own comfort or safety. During her childhood, Reiju would openly laugh at Sanji's misery as he was enduring his brothers' vicious acts of cruelty; however, she confided to Sanji that she only laughed with their brothers to avoid being subjected to similar cruel bullying herself, as she would treat him with care and sympathy when they were not around. Reiju also expressed concern for Sanji when it was said that he had died (but, as usual, she hid her concern behind a smile). She even cried in secret as she listened to their father cast Sanji out of the family, before helping him escape onto the Orbit and encouraging him to find friends on the sea. Her instinct for self-preservation resurfaced when she could not understand why Sanji would return to a home that abuses him, just for the sake of protecting his mentor. However, to this day, Sanji remembers Reiju and their mother as the only members of his family to treat him with any degree of compassion. Reiju's general manner is mild and reserved, and she very rarely reveals her true thoughts and feelings to others. Throughout her life, she has disguised her shame and disdain for her Vinsmoke heritage behind an apparent enjoyment of their luxurious royal lifestyle, and a false respect for their family's historical strength, achievements, and privileges. In truth, however, Reiju's innate sense of morality leads her to believe that her kingdom is nothing but a war machine that the world would be better off without. This view applies especially to her father and brothers (excluding Sanji), but also to herself and her own actions as a mercenary. Like her brother Ichiji, Reiju also prefers to think or muse silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold, hiding her true thoughts and feelings behind an enigmatic smile. Indeed, the only person to whom she has ever openly expressed her true thoughts and feelings, whether as a child or an adult, is Sanji. Reiju has been shown to possess great intelligence and intuition, as she was the only person (among both her family, and the Straw Hats) to suspect that Pudding may not be what she seemed. She has also exhibited a calculating side; for example, she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Sanji retrieval team in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. Reiju's occasional actions and manner of speech can be slightly flirtatious. Even before she was properly introduced to Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Nami Family * Vinsmoke Judge (father) * Vinsmoke Sora (wife; deceased) * Vinsmoke Ichiji (1st younger brother) * Vinsmoke Niji (2nd younger brother) * Vinsmoke Sanji (3rd younger brother) * Vinsmoke Yonji (4th younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Big Mam Pirates ** Big Mam ** Charlotte Perospero Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) is also a commander of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Reiju has sharp intuition, as she did had some suspicion that Pudding is not the kind person she appears to be, a feat that Pudding herself complimented. She also has an excellent memory, as she is able to perfectly recall an intense argument between her parents when she was only three years old. She is shown to have a strong will, as she was able to withstand Big Mam's burst of Conqueror's Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Due to genetic enhancements, Reiju possesses immense superhuman physical abilities that were additionally honed through a stringent training regimen from a young age. Like her brothers (excluding Sanji), she has an outer skeleton known as an Exoskeleton (外骨格, Kaikokkaku), which allows her to take more damage than a normal human. She is noted to possess an extraordinary recovery rate from injury. Reiju has immense strength, being capable of bending metal bars at a young age. With a single hand, she grabbed a rampaging Luffy who was wreaking havoc in Whole Cake Chateau and quickly pulled him into the infirmary. Additionally, like Sanji, Niji, and Judge, Reiju is also extremely proficient in using powerful kicks, as she kicked Yonji (another genetically-enhanced human and a fellow Germa commander) off their ship and into the sea, despite his attempt to defend against her. She also successfully used kicks against Charlotte Smoothie, one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders, in order to force Smoothie to release Nami. Reiju is also capable of moving at rapid speeds, and was fast enough to instantly evade Perospero's candy wave. Devil Fruit Reiju has a yet to be named Devil Fruit of an unknown type. Medical Expertise Reiju has great medical knowledge. As a child, she would often treat Sanji's grievous wounds from his brothers' brutal beatings. Her medical knowledge also extends to toxicology due to her affinity for poisons. She could accurately identify Luffy's symptoms with the poison which had caused them and also estimate how much of the poison he had consumed. Poison Pink Possibly resulting from her genetic enhancements, Reiju wields considerable poison-based powers, which garnered her the epithet of "Poison Pink." She can suck poison out of people via mouth-to-mouth and ingest it, while having exhibited immense immunity to the most virulent of poisons, such as extremely lethal doses of the poison from an Armored Stonefish's skin, as shown when she saved Luffy. Said poison was said to be more than enough to kill any normal human instantaneously, as well as a giant even, and was causing even Luffy, who has himself built up an extreme resistance to poison, to debilitate to the brink of death in no time as well. Thanks to her ability, Reiju casually extracted and consumed the poison (and with it the rash it had brought upon) without suffering any ill effects (even noting it to be a delicacy). It was shown that when she is consuming poison, the butterfly wings of her outfit gain additional rings on their pattern. Reiju is also capable of secreting poison from her body and combining it with physical attacks. The poison is potent enough to affect powerful enemies such as Sweet Commander Smoothie, who called it troublesome. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses a raid suit which she wears in combat. It protects her from fire, bullets, and strong blows. The Raid Suit protected her when Big Mam used Prometheus against her. Gadgets Weapons Gallery History Past Reiju was born as the eldest of the Vinsmoke Family's five children. When she was three years old, just before her brothers were born, Reiju witnessed a huge argument between Judge and Sora about the genetic enhancements Judge wanted to perform on their sons; however, she did not understand what they had been discussing until much later. After her brothers' birth, her mother became bedridden, and during Sora's final years, Reiju occasionally visited her and listened as Sora recounted stories from Sanji's visits. As a child, Reiju undertook the strict training that Judge had set for his children in order to allow them to take advantage of their genetic enhancements and develop superhuman abilities; this training was successful for everyone except Sanji. Due to this, Sanji was bullied by their three other brothers during their childhood, and Reiju laughed along. On one occasion, however, she tended to Sanji's injuries and confided in him that she only laughed alongside Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji to avoid being bullied as well. When Judge claimed that Sanji died in an accident, her brothers expressed amusement while Reiju was shown hiding her concern behind a smile. During the six months of Sanji's imprisonment, Reiju and her three other siblings made great progress with their training. Judge expressed how proud he was and gave them a hug. After their brothers discovered that Sanji was in fact still alive, Reiju occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon to tend to his injuries after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied him some more. After the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue, Sanji declared to Reiju that he wanted to leave the kingdom and become a chef. Reiju then broke open the cell bars and allowed Sanji to flee. As their father cast Sanji out of their family, Reiju overheard and cried in secret. She then directed Sanji to a cruise ship docked on the coast of the country that Germa 66 was attacking, and told Sanji that he would find people who'll treat him the way he deserves to be treated. She told the fleeing Sanji to never return to the Germa Kingdom. Synopsis Four Emperor Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Battles Canon * Reiju vs. Charlotte Smoothie * Vinsmoke Family vs. Charlotte Nusstorte and his pursuit squad Non-Canon * Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji vs. Germa soldiers Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Vinsmoke Reiju One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Rei ''(零) means "zero" in Japanese. This is a reference to Reiju's position as the family's first-born, but in a numbering system where "1" is assigned to the first-born son, Ichiji. * Reiju's blood type is F. This is the same blood type as that of Monkey D. Luffy, Nefeltari Vivi, and Jimbei. * Reiju was ranked 14th in the sixth ''Popularity Polls – the highest-ranked new entrant in the poll. Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa 66 Category:One Piece Universe Characters